Dig
by Nardini's Suck
Summary: HouseCameron. Don't really know where it's going essentially. Post Half Wit.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First attempt at a fic in a while, will only be five chapters, maximum. All feedback will be appreciated.

Dig

_My initial reaction to the information you so easily let us obtain was that of pure shock and horror. The moment I saw the results of the MRI, I saw the mass and my throat closed in panic as I knew for sure you were going to die. You can not imagine the thoughts the ran through my mind at that moment and I am not going to share them with you now. I looked to Robert and Eric and saw the same look on their faces that I knew mine emitted and we set to work. _

_The only thought on our minds for sixteen hours was you and your health, as was proven by the countless number of tests we ran from the samples of blood and lab results that you furnished us. We re-ran those lab tests and when I kissed you in your office an hour in to confirm the diagnosis I could not concentrate on the fact that my lips had finally captured yours…I could only see you, lying in a coffin, no life to the lips that were caressing mine. I will admit that I thought it strange for you to give your "file name" to me so easily, and I should have investigated your willingness to participate so easily, but I was not thinking. If I have learned anything from working here, it is that you demand privacy, and this should have been my first clue in the disappointment you would offer. _

_After you had left that evening for home we continued to work feverishly, knowing that we only had a few hours before you boarded a plane to begin your treatment and you could imagine our relief when we discovered the truth, you were not going to die! We raced to your flat in Foreman's car with Chase calling in our findings from the passenger's seat. I could do nothing more but sit in the back and silently cry for joy._

_When we pulled up to your flat I was outran by Eric and Robert, who were as giddy with the news as I was. As they knocked on your door all I could do was smile, relief and calm flooding over me as I readied myself to see your face. As we told you our news your face became distorted and for the life of me I will never forget, the look of disappointment on your face. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream at you, hug you, kiss you, tell you that all was well with the world now that Dr. Gregory House was going to live another day!_

_When you opened your mouth and then snarled at us about our meddling I wanted to punch you. With everything in me I wanted to charge you to the floor and hit you so damn hard that the rest of your body would scream more than your leg ever could….and I almost did, until I saw your eyes. You looked at me, and the look on my face must have revealed my feelings because when you looked at me your expression may have read pissed, but your eyes revealed that you were ashamed. Ashamed of your actions because you knew that what you had done was wrong. _

_The three of us have known from the get go that you are nothing but unique, and even so you are the best diagnostician we could have ever hoped to work under. Your actions however have shown us that you do not appreciate us. Despite your arrogance and snide remarks, it has been difficult not to come to love you. You had to have known that we all cared for you if we hadn't, we wouldn't have run the tests. After the way you've treated us the past three years, I would imagine that a third party would not see how we could have come to love you in any way. To be frank, I am surprised that Robert or Eric either one worked as hard as they did to prove that yours was a mis-diagnosis, with the way they have been treated. I would have hoped that you had realized before that we all did and do care about you House, but if you didn't, I hope there's not a day that goes by that you wake up and don't know that you were cared for. _

_What amazed me however was that you were not sorry for your actions. You have made no effort to apologize to me, Eric, or Robert, and it is for that reason that I will indeed be leaving Princeton Plainsboro along with them. _

_Allison Cameron_

She evaluated her work and despite herself couldn't help but picture his reaction. There would be no chasing her this time, there would be no offers of a second date to sway her to stay. The realization his hard and for the first time since that night, she cried because of him. She cleared her mind only a moment later, swiping her eyes harshly and vowing that it would be the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Nardini's Suck is now accepting applications for a BETA in all my House M.D. stories, have any ideas or thoughts or just want to criticize, please contact me, my e-mail address is in my BIO. I need it DESPARATELY. Inquire Within. : P

Disclaimer: Forgot one in the first chapter. HOUSE MD does NOT belong to ME. Although that sexy voice and eyes have penetrated my dreams for the past three years.

Song is based on "Dig", by Incubus, I will be using the lyrics to bring a point across in one of the remaining three chapters and I don't own that song either.

Dig

The sound of wood on wood ran through the apartment as she finished storing her belongings into its box. She had again been crying, not for him, but for herself, she would indeed miss him, but more than that she would miss all that accompanied Princeton. Knowing that it could only be House she stilled any movements that would cause noise in hopes that he would leave and not make this any harder than it already was.

"I know where you keep your spare." She heard him say through the door and after another rap on the door with his cane she heard a key being placed in her door. Running in her sock covered feet from the couch she managed to push the door shut as he opened it.

"OW!" He exclaimed as the door closed on his hand. "Damn it, Allison!" With a hearty push he was able to open the door wide enough to pull his throbbing hand from the door.

"You know I could get you for breaking and entering." She hissed through the closed door, opening it only a crack to peek at his hand and make sure that he was ok.

"Not when you keep a spare key on the door frame!" He replied.

"Shhh…House, my neighbors don't need to know that."

"What does it matter, you're moving out this weekend anyway. Are you going to make me talk to the door or are you going to let me come inside?"

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." He replied.

"You can't convince me to stay."

"I don't intend on asking you too." He growled, waiting impatiently for her to grant him access to her apartment. A million different thoughts ran through her mind at that moment as she contemplated opening the door to him. Sighing, she came to the realization that his visit would only be brief and it would be better to get it over with now rather than Sunday.

"You about broke my damn hand." He murmured as he stepped through her door and analyzed his surroundings. A mass of boxes covered every inch of the living area in the apartment and he turned to look at her as she closed the door. "So you were serious about leaving?" He smirked, turning his back to her and glancing at the contents of some of the boxes she had yet to tape up.

"House-"

"I don't blame you." He interrupted. "You have every right to move on and better yourself, I won't hold you back, Penn was an excellent choice."

"Thank you." She replied, watching as he maneuvered around the room and snuck a peak at a box marked lingerie. Slowly she moved to him, folding the four corners of the box up and lifting the final tab underneath another to close it. "Why did you come here?" She asked him, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

"You know your posture tells me that you aren't going to be listening to what I'm about to say." He informed her as he took a seat on her couch. "Sit down so that I can talk to you." He pointed to the end of the couch opposite him and she took a seat, a box resting on the middle cushion serving as barrier as he lets his cane rest on the arm rest and rubbed at his throbbing hand.

"Yes." She stated eager for him to begin the conversation for two reasons: to get him out sooner and to see what he wanted to say that required a personal visit to her home.

"Well as you know, I have to interview new fellows starting Monday…." He trailed.

"Yes…" She replied, awaiting the rest of the sentence.

"Well, while they might be educated enough to follow orders, I need doctors who are already experienced to administer the proper treatments to my patients…"

"House, I am not going to…"

"I'm not asking you to…I'm asking the three of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"An offer has been made to both Chase and Foreman already to serve as somewhat equals to me. I will remain the head diagnostician and you three will continue to work under me as your advisor, but you will have the titles of diagnosticians."

"So our supervisor would be?"

"Cuddy." He replied immediately, keeping his eyes on his hand as if looking at it as if he could will the pain away.

"Have you talked to her about this?" She asked, total disbelief etched all over her face.

"Of course." He said his voice somewhat small. "The three of you will run your own cases and can seek the help of one another and will answer to Cuddy, I will be there to advise while dealing with my own cases."

"What have Foreman and Chase said?"

"They said they weren't sure…both said something about talking it over with the three of you."

"Are you serious about this?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't." He replied, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Who suggested this, you or Cuddy?" She asked.

"I did."

"And she has no problem upping out salaries."

"We just got more funding in for the department, three million a year for the next eight years, your contracts would be for that long."

"You would only be our advisor?"

"Yes." He replied, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a bottle of Vicodin to pop two, this time for his hand.

"We would answer only to Cuddy?"

"No, there are some perks that come with running the department Cameron, the three of you would have to follow only minimal instruction and of course I will assist you on cases if they catch my interest."

"Shit." She muttered under her breath, falling back into the couch and closing her eyes.

"What?" He asked, finally turning to her to watch her pinch the bridge of her nose.

"This is giving me a headache." She replied, opening her eyes to meet his intense blue eyes.

"Do you just not want to hire new fellows?"

"That's a part of it, yes."

"So, if you didn't have to hire fresh blood, this offer…" She trailed.

"I would have still offered it to you. I haven't changed Cameron, the idea of fresh blood is nice, new people to piss off, and the three of you would still run the tests and treatments of our patients-"

"Why?" She interrupted.

"What?" He asked, doing a double take at her bluntness.

"Why are you offering to do this? You don't hate interviews _that_ much and it's not like you couldn't train three new fellows as easily as us….why offer us a higher salary to stay when you've made it clear that you don't need us?"

"I never said that I didn't need you all there. I don't need the three of you, the department would get along fine without you after three more years of training three new people."

"That still doesn't tell my why."

"What the hell does it matter, why? It does not matter why I am offering this position to the three of you, the point is that this is a better deal with more opportunities that you would get at Penn if you stayed eight years there. Same goes for Chase and Foreman with wherever the hell they're going…"

She sat in silence for a long moment after he trailed off. She could feel his gaze burning into her, feel his anxiety as he awaited her reaction. To make matters worse, her eyes were undecipherable, something that House had never seen in her, her eyes had always revealed her feelings in whatever situation she was in. The fact that he could not read her eyes scared the hell out of him to the point that he was actually visibly nervous as to her response.

Silently she looked over to him and gazed into his eyes and for an unknown amount of time they shared an intense gaze. Just as silently she picked herself up from the couch and made her way into her bedroom where he heard her tearing tape from a box and what sounded like the contents of that box being dumped out on the floor before she returned with an ACE bandage.

Moving to stand next to him she pushed the box on the middle cushion to the seat she had unoccupied and took a seat rather close to House. "Give me your hand." She instructed.

"I'm ok." He replied, placing his hands on his knees and readying himself to stand. Cameron's only response was to grab his right hand which caused House to wince slightly. "I told you I'm fine." He growled and stayed so that she would loosen what felt like a vice grip on his hand. Turning his hand so that his right palm rested on her left she examined the hand, pressing lightly on the joints of his fingers and then pulling each one to which he only slightly winced. "They're just sore." He replied. "Like when you got a window rolled up on your fingers."

She remained silent and only turned his hand over so that she could examine his palm and run her fingers over it, gently massaging his palm. He quieted his protests and watched her in concentration, hoping silently that she would not look at him, for he was sure that his eyes would give him away. The feel of her hands on his caused him to involuntarily close his eyes, both in pain and enjoyment as she touched him. What caused his eyes to shoot open a moment later, however, was that hers were shaking.

"Couldn't be broken, I would have never heard the end of it." He heard her murmur, undoubtedly trying to control her movements. He felt it in her touch however, her fingers shook as she ran them over his hands. She looked to him in her peripheral, noting the gaze that he set on her and this time a tremor ran through her whole body, House enjoying every moment of it. Drawing a ragged breath as she chanced a full glance at him she stood to her feet and whispered for him to stay still as she ran after an ice pack.

House obeyed orders and stayed on the couch, staring ahead and contemplating what this could mean. _'I thought she was with the Aussie?' _He told himself. _'You caught them damn near making it in the janitor's closet…what would she want with an old man like you when she can obviously have someone her own age?'_ He had no further time to evaluate as she re-entered and took a seat next to him, placing the pack on his hand and placing his other hand on top of it. "I'll wrap it in a few minutes." She told him.

"You don't have to-"

"I almost broke it, I'll wrap it."

"I'm perfectly capable…"

"I said I'll do it!" She exclaimed, turning and giving him a glare, although her eyes were pleading with him to stay.

"Just because I offered you this job doesn't mean you can boss me around. I'm still your boss."

"I haven't accepted yet, so technically I'm not your employee."

"Ah, but your resignation doesn't kick in until Monday, you're still mine."

"If you only knew." She murmured, looking down at the floor and dropping his gaze.

"What?" He asked, having heard every word quite clearly. He watched as a lump formed in her throat and her eyes noticeably read panic. Throwing the ice pack on the table he turned to her, his right leg screaming in pain as he folded his leg up on the couch, but he didn't care.

"Nothing." She replied quickly. "I forgot the clips for that bandage." She announced, attempting to stand and evade the topic. House would hear nothing of it however, and she was pulled right back onto the couch, her thigh now touching House's knee.

"What did you say?" He asked again, running his hand up to her face to gently pull her face to him and make her gain eye contact. His hand traveled to the top of her head as they stared at one another and she swallowed hard as his fingers ran down her cheek and his thumb brushed her bottom lip, mimicking her movements in the kiss they had shared three days ago.

"I said…"

A/N: I'm tired, will continue in the morning. In the mean time, what do you think should happen? What do you think of it, is it awful, is it a good cliffhanger, I'M NOT ABOVE BEGGING, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: House, M.D., sadly does not belong to me, if ONLY….

"_What did you say?" He asked again, running his hand up to her face to gently pull her face to him and make her gain eye contact. His hand traveled to the top of her head as they stared at one another and she swallowed hard as his fingers ran down her cheek and his thumb brushed her bottom lip, mimicking her movements in the kiss they had shared three days ago._

"_I said…"_

The intent gaze that he held her with disallowed any words to form in her dry mouth. _'Look away Allison!' _She told herself, hearing herself speak as plain as day, but still unable to follow her brains instructions. _'Those eyes…those damn blue eyes!'_ She berated herself, knowing that she was losing herself in them, knowing that he had her. "I can bandage your hand now." She said lamely, her eyes refusing to leave his.

"I know that's not what you said." He smirked, a slight smile, pointed at her insecurity as he dropped his hand to his lap.

"That is what I said!" She exclaimed, her eyes turning from panic to pleading as she silently begged him to let it go.

"You and I both know that those were not the words that left that pretty mouth." He replied, tilting his head to the right and slightly smiling. It was at that moment that she knew she would not be able to deny him any longer. He was just too damn sexy!

"Yes." She admitted, dropping her head to look down at her hands, which if had not been clamped together so tightly, would undoubtedly be shaking. A chill ran throughout her body as he brought the thumb of his right hand to her chin to tilt it up. Her eyes had regained that panicked look that she had earlier and for a moment he was confused.

"I'm scared too." He revealed his voice an octave deeper than usual due to this admission.

"How could you possibly be afraid?" She whispered.

"Did you honestly think that I would let you leave Princeton?"

"I didn't think you would have a choice."

"And I didn't, Cuddy told me to let you go. Then I had a talk with Wilson and he suggested making the three of you my permanent underlings, Cuddy agreed, so here I am."

"So this plan was Wilson's?" She asked, having known that House's only friend had to have had something to do with this plan.

"Partly, he originally thought of it, I was the one who went to Cuddy, I thought we already covered this part of the conversation."

"We did." She smiled, closing her eyes and concentrating her energy on keeping her tears of joy from spilling out, House did not encourage tears of any kind, and now was no different. "Eric and Robert are staying too." She stated, rather than asked.

"I'd rather not talk about them right now." He replied, beginning to move forward in hopes of catching her off guard. This action immediately prompted her to look straight into his eyes and in a moment later he was kissing her. She gasped at the intensity of his kiss, his lips hitting hers with almost a brutal force as he caressed her lips unrelentingly. It was at that moment that time, for Cameron, stood still. Instead of a coffin, she saw her and House, happy. She responded to the kiss as well as she could, matching his intensity with fervor as her hands snaked around his neck to run through his hair.

It was at this contact that House realized he couldn't breather and he reluctantly pulled away, resting his forehead against hers and feeling her rapid breath on his lips. He opened his eyes to stare at her, surprised to find her already staring at him. The look in his eyes caused her to gasp in surprise, she could feel the lust held there and it took only a moment for her to leap into him, pushing him back against the arm of the couch and straddling him gently, reminding herself to place her weight on her right side.

Moving herself so that her lips hovered precariously over his she was happy to see him look into her eyes and smile. It in no way resembled a smirk or chuckle, his teeth were in full view, revealing a true smile. The sight was one that she knew she would become accustomed to, as she had already gotten used to his smirks. "What?" He asked her, as she looked at him. "Something in my teeth?" He asked, bringing a hand up to rub it across his teeth roughly.

"No, I was just admiring that smile."

"Don't get used to seeing it." He replied, bringing his hands around her waist to caress her back.

"Oh, I think I'll be seeing a lot of it." She replied seductively, bringing her lips down to meet his in a slow, wet kiss. His hands managed to find their way under his shirt so that he could feel her bare skin and it was at this contact that she moaned into his mouth, the contact giving her gooseflesh.

_Knock…Knock…_

"You've got to be shitting me!" House exclaimed as she tore her mouth from his. Again they rested their foreheads against one another, trying their damndest to regain control of their breathing. "Who the hell would be coming to see you?"

"Allison?" They heard the Aussie through the door. Cameron saw the disappointment flash through House's eyes and immediately knew what he was thinking.

"No…no…" She whispered, taking his face in her hands and placing small kisses on his neck, cheeks, and finally his lips. "There's nothing there." She assured him, continuing her kisses.

"Are you sure he knows that?" He said gruffly, looking into her eyes.

"He knows what my feelings are, he's known the whole time."

"It's me….and Eric." He informed her.

"Has House been here yet?" They heard Foreman ask, another knock resonating throughout the apartment. As disappointment clouded her face she disarmed herself from him, trudging towards the door, only to be beaten by House. Slowly he grabbed her arm and turned her to him, pressing her back against the door with a thud as he kissed her harshly, letting his tongue run over her lips and catching her with his arms as her knees slightly buckled at the contact.

"You know where I stand." He told her gruffly as he pulled away. She stood there momentarily frozen by his actions before she stepped aside and allowed him to open the door to the apartment. He was met by the surprised faces of Foreman and Chase and sidestepped them, "accidentally" allowing his cane to settle in Chase's foot as he walked past.

"Shit!" Chase exclaimed, bringing his leg up to rub his foot through his shoes. "Watch where you're going House!"

"Don't stand so close to the door." House called over his shoulder.

"As close to an apology as you'll get." Foreman laughed as Cameron came to the door.

Both did a double take at her disheveled appearance and it was then that she realized how heated she and House had gotten.

"I've been packing!" She exclaimed, her gaze moving to House who had now entered the elevator and ad turned to face the doors. Their gazes met and held the ten seconds it took the doors to close and then her attention went back to the men in front of her. "What do you guys think?"

The melodic notes of morning rang throughout the apartment and brought a smile to her face even before she was able to pry her eyes open. Leaving the window to her bedroom open, while risky, turned out to be a great idea. Since taking the position as immunologist under House, she had not had the time to truly enjoy a morning, in almost three years!

The sun drifted in on her as she spread her lean body over the bed before finally willing her eyes open to stare at her bedroom. Boxes were stacked almost everywhere, some having never been taped and now, as she reflected on the night prior, she was glad she hadn't wasted the tape. Allison Cameron would be staying at Princeton Plainsboro, as would Eric Foreman and Robert Chase!

She smiled at the realization and her thoughts drifted to the night prior…

"_I've been packing!" She exclaimed, her gaze moving to House who had now entered the elevator and ad turned to face the doors. Their gazes met and held the ten seconds it took the doors to close and then her attention went back to the men in front of her. "What do you guys think?"_

"_Can we come in?" Foreman asked, still eyeing her suspiciously. _

"_Yeah. Sorry." She apologized, stepping aside and allowing her ex co-workers admittance to her apartment._

"_You're almost through?" Chase asked as he surveyed his surroundings._

"_I was just finishing when House arrived." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest as the three embarked on a stare down. Cameron was the first to break the silence, as usual. "Equals to House." She stated, smiling._

"_I know he couldn't have come up with that, he enjoys being totalitarian too much." Foreman replied, looking down at his feet and smirking._

"_The offer though, it's too good to pass up." Chase stated the obvious, to the relief of both Foreman and Cameron._

"_It's too good to be true." Foreman replied. _

"_Well…" Cameron trailed eager to hear their responses. "I'm game. House was right, we wouldn't be offered anything as good as this anywhere else."_

"_We would still be working with him." Chase whined. _

"_That's just it." Cameron replied. "__**With **__him, not under him, with him."_

"_We would still have to follow orders." Foreman replied, moving to take a seat on the couch, Chase following to take a seat in the recliner._

"_With Cuddy as our supervisor, not House." Chase smiled. Cameron smiled as well before moving to the other end of the couch and moving the box that had been placed there before taking a seat. There was another long pause. _

"_I can see it working." Cameron stated in a small voice to the two men, who did not realize that it was not the job she was thinking of at all, but her relationship with House._

"_I think it has possibilities." Foreman stated, bringing his right hand up to scratch at his goatee. "But what if it doesn't work? I do not want to sign an eight year contract and be stuck in the same boat as I was before."_

"_We could ask for a trial run." Chase offered after a moment, looking to them both. "We could try it out for, let's say, a month, and if nothing has changed we can go our separate ways. Without House."_

_The last part struck Cameron hard and started to speak up but was beaten by Foreman. "I could do that." He agreed, nodding._

"_Me too." Cameron said aloud, looking to her co-workers with a small smile of satisfaction. _

"_You know he had to have been impacted by something one of us said to him to offer this to us." Chase stated, looking to Cameron. _

"_What did you write in your letter?"_

"_I just wrote about how disappointed I was the other night." She replied shrugging. _

"_I pretty much told him to do everything besides fuck himself." Foreman stated bluntly. _

"_He knows that what he did was wrong."_

"_And that's why he's making this offer." Cameron smiled. _

"_So, it's settled?" Chase asked, his eyebrows raised in speculation._

"_Yeah," Foreman replied. "I think it is." He stood to his feet, Chase not far behind, and began walking towards the door. "I'll see you both on Monday?" He asked, turning at the door before opening it. _

"_Yeah." Cameron nodded._

"_Of course." Chase agreed, opening the door for the both of them. "See you Monday Cameron." _

"_Bye guys." She called, smiling as the door clicked shut behind her. Despite herself she couldn't help but kick and squeal in delight. "This is actually going to work." She said allowed, knowing that everything was going to be ok."_

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE…

Monday morning, while no different than any other morning she had had the past three years, felt different. The weekend had passed without a word from House and despite herself she felt butterflies forming in her stomach at the thought of seeing him. There had been no conversation between the two the rest of the weekend, something that could be attributed to both her unpacking and nervousness.

She had thought of nothing but him for the remainder of the weekend and as she exited her vehicle to venture through the doors of Princeton Plainsboro, the gnawing, sickly feeling that she had in her stomach all morning seemed to intensify. Telling herself to calm down she made her way to a semi-crowded elevator and traveled to diagnostics to begin her routine as usual. As she approached the conference room door she could not help but gasp as she caught a glance at the door.

Eric Foreman, M.D.

Allison Cameron, M.D.

Robert Chase, M.D.

Diagnostic Team Under

Gregory House, M.D.

Her eyes could not avert themselves from the door and she couldn't help but bring her hand to the door and run her fingers over the black lettering. "Damn." She smiled, the gnawing feeling in her stomach subsiding as a calm washed over her. Her stomach however did a back flip as she finally looked into the conference room which had been changed as well.

The glass table that was the center of the room had been replaced with a much smaller one, with only four chairs surrounding it. The whiteboard sat in the far corner of the room nearest the hallway and the corner of the room that had occupied the counters, cabinets, and most importantly the coffee maker had been made smaller to accumulate space for the row of three desks that now occupied said space. Her smile grew larger as she eyed the desk nearest to the balcony and then saw name plates resting on each of the three desks. She sighed in relief to see that the desk she was eyeing held her name plate.

She made her way to her desk and placed her purse and laptop on it, running her fingers along the cherry colored wood surface and looking out over the city. They had made the right decision in staying and she was thankful that she had picked herself out of bed an hour early so she could enjoy her solitude. She sighed in contentment and made her way to the corner to put on a pot of coffee.

The smell of coffee brewing was the first thing to fill his nostrils as he exited the elevator uncharacteristically early. '_Cameron must be here.'_ He thought to himself as he limped slowly towards the conference room so that he could see her reaction to the office. He slowed his pace as he stepped up to the door and eyed her through the glass walls. She was sitting at her desk with a fresh cup sitting on her desk to cool and her back was turned to him as she stared out over the city.

He smirked to himself, he had known that she would like that desk, he could tell by the relaxed state of her shoulders that she too was happy with the work he had had done over the weekend. Instead of laying drunk he had been here, directing a crew as to how he had wanted the office done. It had taken a little extra goading to convince Cuddy that these changes were necessary to make the three of them happy and he knew immediately that they would appreciate the work that had been done.

During the process he had examined everything through her eyes. He had spent the money out of his own pocket to have the name plates done, a fact that the three of them would never learn, and he was glad that he had. There was no doubt however that she was on his mind during the whole process as he had excused himself many times that weekend so that he could hide this fact.

Wilson had dropped in during the process to examine the work and could only shake his head and smile at his friend. The three ducklings had truly changed him and his actions were very uncharacteristic. Wilson had not hesitated in bringing this to his attention and House's only response was for him to do something unsightly to his own anal region.

It was when Cameron began spinning slightly back and forth in her chair that House was aware that he had became lost in his thoughts. Then, as if she knew he was there, she turned her chair to face the hall and their eyes met. Sapphire met itself in that moment and they took a few long moments to silently examine one another. She broke eye contact when she saw a nurse walk behind him and down the hallway and he took this opportunity to head into the room and collect his morning coffee.

With his back turned to her he rested his cane on the small edge of the counter so that he could pour his coffee and jumped slightly when he turned to come face to face with her.

"This is what you were doing this weekend?" She asked, looking down to his upper stomach which he was resting his steaming coffee against.

"Why would I be here?" He asked, hoping to evade this conversation.

"Because you had to ask for this to be done," She replied. "From the way you were talking the other day, Cuddy wanted to hire new fellows, she couldn't have _wanted _to personalize this place."

"I didn't either." He replied bringing his coffee to his lips to have a sip and leaning back against the counter so that he could rest a hand there and put a little space between the two, her proximity was getting to him.

"I'm supposed to believe that you had nothing to do with the names on the door or the name plates on the desks?"

"Your names are on the door?" He said, looking genuinely surprised as he stole a glimpse at the door.

"Ok, so Friday night meant nothing to you and you lay with a hooker all weekend, I get it." She hissed finally, spinning on her heel to move towards the door before he grabbed her arm and swung her back around to face him.

"You know damn well where I was this weekend." He growled, placing the coffee that rested in his other hand on the counter and bringing his hands to grip her elbows. "And you know damn well that I do not like where I was, if there is anyone I would have wanted to be laying with it was a tight little immunologist that works for me. As for this," He informed her, glancing around the room at all that had changed. "As far as I am concerned a magical unicorn in came in and waved its magic wand to create all of this."

"Unicorn?" She smirked. "The best you could come up with is a unicorn?" His only response was to smirk back before his grip tightened on her and he lifted her slightly to him so that he could kiss her roughly on the mouth. She instantly melted into him, having craved this contact for two days. He wasted no time in pushing his tongue through her lips to kiss her roughly, running it through and over every part of her mouth as if he were memorizing it.

Her only reaction was to give as well as she got, leaning against his left side and bringing her hands up to run through his hair as his hands snuck up the back of the button down she had chose to wear that day. She moaned when he fisted his hands in her hair and pulled her hair back to kiss her neck, his stubble scratching roughly against her soft skin, a feeling that she felt to be the most erotic she had ever experienced. She moaned quietly and nipped at his ear as he worked on her and at this action he pulled away, dropping one more soft kiss on her lips before pushing her away from him and his ever growing arousal.

"Better not start something we can't finish." He told her, his voice about three octaves lower than usual, something that was not lost on Cameron. He looked her straight in the eyes and saw that he had unleashed something in her and he knew in that moment that the same look was reflected in hers. "The wombat and home boy should be here any minute."

She broke eye contact and looked down at the ground as she attempted to slow her heart rate and extinguish the pulsating between her legs. She trembled noticeably when he lifted his hand to her chin to bring her eyes to face him. "Dinner, tonight?" He asked her. She nodded in response, silently begging him with her eyes to rid his hands of her, the contact sending her up the wall. He complied and reached for his cane and then his coffee, leaning in to steal one more kiss before limping towards his own office.

A/N: Review please. Next chapter will more than likely be a long ass one and will be the last one as well. Smut is GUARANTEED in the next one as well as Foreman and Chase's reactions to the office.


End file.
